The Heart of Change
by TinaMarie6624
Summary: Pride and Prejudice sequel to Change of Heart, Mrs. Bennet is pregnant, Captain Worthing is pursing Lydia, Alex Ashcombe is obsessed with Elizabeth. Will Mary find happiness with Lord Farnsworth? How is the marriage of Kitty and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Will love provide all of the answers for our characters. Find out what happens when you are at The Heart of Change!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: To those of you who have read Change of Heart (Changed Hearts Part 1) on Amazon. There is a Part 2 to that story which is The Changing Hearts (Changed Hearts Part 2). I am preparing that story to be published and am in the middle of editing. I am working as fast as I can to get edits done so that I can publish the story on Amazon.**_

_**As a warning, this story takes place more than 10 months after Change of Heart (Changed Hearts Part 1) ended. Our characters travel from London to Kent to Hertfordshire and finally Pemberley before the end of the story. A great deal happens in that length of time, some new story lines. shocking plot twists to the story and the introduction of new characters in that story who show up in this story.**_

**The Heart of Change**

**Sequel to Changed Hearts Series (Part 1 & Part 2)**

**A Pride and Prejudice Variation**

**Tina Marie Noel**

Chapter 1

Elizabeth glanced around the sitting room at Netherfield and observed The Hursts and Mr. Bingley playing cards, she knew Jane was upstairs abed as she had caught a chill, Mr. Darcy was busy writing a letter and she was reading a book.

She glanced down at the book on her lap of which she had been unable to concentrate. She excused herself, "I must check on Jane." Elizabeth smiled and felt if she had not known better, this might have been a scene from a year ago when she was still Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"I shall join you, my love." Darcy stood to his feet and held out his arm for his wife.

Elizabeth slid her arm through her husband's and rested her hand lightly on his arm. She looked up into Darcy's eyes and smiled with an arch of her eyebrow. "You are going to join me while I check on Jane."

Darcy winked at her as he stopped her on the stairs, "No, I am going to join you to enable us a few minutes of privacy, something which has been scarce as of late."

Elizabeth lifted her hand as she caressed his face, "Since we returned from our holiday, we have been surrounded by loving friends and family."

Darcy bent to claim Elizabeth's lips, "Our being here at Netherfield has brought back all kinds of memories of our time here last fall."

"I was just thinking that myself." Elizabeth admitted, "With Jane being ill, Bingley and the Hursts playing cards, everything seemed so similar, I would have almost mistaken it from a year ago."

"With one notable exception," Darcy pulled Elizabeth into a fierce embrace, "I could not have done this with impunity back then." He lifted his wife into his arms with a passionate kiss that left Elizabeth breathless.

As he set her back onto the floor reluctantly, Darcy revelled in the closeness they had developed over the past year. "While you are checking on Jane, I will visit the nursery and see if our son is awake."

"I will join you as soon as I may."

As they reached the top of the stairs, Elizabeth turned toward Jane and Bingley's rooms and Darcy turned toward their own suites.

When Elizabeth opened the door quietly, she found Jane awake, "I am so happy to see you." Her sister was enthusiastic, "I have been going mad with only my thoughts for company."

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth inquired; although she was convinced, she already knew the answer.

"I am much better."

"I am very pleased hear such good news as we have been invited to attend an assembly in Meryton on Saturday." Elizabeth beamed at her sister, "We have been asked to bring any available single men."

"Did you explain that we did not bring any available single men?"

Elizabeth's eyes were full of mischief, "To be absolutely truthful, we seem to have attracted a few." Jane's brow rose in an unspoken query, "Mr. Ashcombe and Captain Worthing called this morning. It would appear Mr. Ashcombe has taken up residence locally and Captain Worthing is staying with him."

When she heard the report, Jane chewed on her lip nervously before she spoke, "Elizabeth, you know I am loath to involve myself in your business, however when the subject is Mr. Ashcombe, I must express my view."

Elizabeth sighed, "There is no need to trouble yourself, as I am aware of what you wish to say to me." Jane watched as her sister paced the floor, "I have been foolish as to the feelings and motivations of Mr. Ashcombe. Fitzwilliam, Lydia and Georgiana have been correct in their observances of the gentleman's behaviour." Elizabeth shook her head with regret, "I confess, I was distracted during the days leading up the harvest ball and clearly did not perceive his interest in me. I still do not comprehend why he should develop such an interest in an old married woman with a baby. I see no sense in his attentions toward me."

Jane smiled, "Men are not logical creatures when it involves their emotions as they have led us to believe." Elizabeth shook her head with a smile, "I, myself could not find fault with any man who were to fall in love with you."

"I must be very direct at the next meeting with Mr. Ashcombe." Elizabeth's determination showed in her resolution.

"Elizabeth, I must say I am surprised you have not already used that razor sharp wit of yours against Mr. Ashcombe." Jane smiled wickedly, "I do not seem to recall you having any such trouble with your husband prior to your marriage."

Elizabeth laughed, "I know that although I tried very hard to deny it, I was extremely hurt by what Fitzwilliam said about me at the Meryton assembly." She sighed, "I was happy to return the favour to him by being border line rude to him every time I was in his company. I used my wit as a defence mechanism." Elizabeth paced the floor, "I have no wish to hurt Mr. Ashcombe but I know it must be done to discourage his misplaced affections."

Jane's eyes twinkled, "My only wish is to be present when you give the devil his due."

"Jane Bingley," Elizabeth laughed, "I had no idea there was such a vengeful spirit living within you."

"I have learned from the best."

"Why do I think you are referring to me?"

"Whatever could have possibly given you that idea?" Jane giggled.

Elizabeth kissed her sister's forehead, "I must take my leave at present as I am to join Fitzwilliam and Bennet now but I hope you are well enough to join us this evening."

"I will be there." Jane assured her.

Elizabeth spent a wonderful afternoon with her husband and son. Bennet's parents played and entertained the baby until he began to fall asleep in Elizabeth's arms. Darcy read aloud from a book of poetry until Elizabeth laid the baby in his crib.

As they left the room, Darcy commented, "It took Bennet a long time to get to sleep."

Elizabeth giggled, "He fell asleep a long time ago but I love it when you read aloud so I let you read to me."

"I will read to you any time you like." Her husband vowed as he escorted his wife downstairs just in time for the return of Georgiana and Lydia from Longbourn.

"If you will excuse me," Elizabeth kissed her husband, "I must speak to my sister." She crossed to Lydia, "I must have a few minutes of your time."

"Of course." Lydia agreed at once as the two ladies took their leave.

"We can talk privately in your room." Elizabeth told her.

When the two were ensconced in Lydia's room, Elizabeth turned to face her, "Lydia, I must know why Captain Worthing is calling on Netherfield with Mr. Ashcombe. I was not aware the two gentlemen knew each other. So you can imagine my surprise to hear that Captain Worthing is staying with Mr. Ashcombe locally."

Lydia drew a deep breath, "Oh."

"Lydia..."

Lydia sighed, "Mr. Ashcombe called on Pemberley to see you the day after the harvest ball. He said you were expecting him to call. As you will remember, Mr. Darcy had planned a holiday for the three of you to begin the day after the harvest ball."

"Yes..."

Lydia's memory took her back to the harvest ball and the moment she was dancing with Captain Worthing.

As the two had taken the floor for the first two dances, Captain Worthing smiled, "Miss Bennet, I am overjoyed with having secured these dances with you."

"You are wasting your time with me, Captain." Lydia's eyes were dark and brooding as she looked at the gentleman, "I have nothing to give any man."

Captain Worthing's eyes closed briefly before he said quietly, "I am asking for the chance to change your mind." He pleaded, "Please let me call on you tomorrow.

"You are free to do as you wish but I am as well and you may find I am not available upon your calling."

"Miss Bennet, please allow me the opportunity to show you how I feel."

Lydia refused to meet his eyes as she said, "Captain Worthing, we are both aware that I am your second choice." Her eyes lifted in defiance, "The Bennet sister you really wanted was Kitty but since she is now unavailable, you have settled on me."

Captain Worthing sighed deeply, "Miss Bennet, you could not be farther from the truth." His eyes pleaded with her, "I admit when I first met your sister, I was intrigued by her. Nevertheless, I lost that battle a long time ago to the good colonel. To be honest, once I had time to think about it, I was glad I had lost." He saw the disbelief in Lydia's face, "Naturally, I was not happy in the moment. However, later I knew my loss had been a blessing. Had it happened another way, I would not have been free to pursue my interest in you." He held Lydia's hand longer than necessary with the pass, "Please allow me the honour of your company."

As Lydia nodded her affirmation, it was barely perceptible but Captain Worthing's eyes had glowed bright with pleasure.

"Captain Worthing did call on me the next day." Lydia told Elizabeth, "However, Mr. Ashcombe called on you at the same time."

"Oh." Elizabeth breathed in understanding.

"After I had observed his behaviour toward you the night before, I decided to enlist the help of Georgiana and we challenged the gentlemen to a game of billiards." Lydia smiled, "I had hoped to learn more about Mr. Ashcombe."

Georgiana was having difficulty with a particular shot. She was dithering with the stick in her hand as she tried to decide the most advantageous shot.

Lydia grinned wickedly as she addressed Mr. Ashcombe, "You should help Miss Darcy or else we may be here until morning."

"Miss Darcy," he addressed Georgiana, "This is the shot that will prove most effective." Mr. Ashcombe moved his hand along the trajectory to show the young lady.

Georgiana was a little hesitant but tried to make the shot and missed.

Mr. Ashcombe shook his head, "Had you followed my precise instructions, you would not have missed."

"Miss Darcy," Captain Worthing was supportive, "You have made a very valiant attempt and you will improve with practice."

Lydia was grateful for the support shown by the captain as she knew Georgiana was still insecure about her own abilities.

"When do you expect Mrs. Darcy to return from her holiday?" Mr. Ashcombe asked abruptly.

"Mrs. Darcy and my brother will be gone for a week or more." Georgiana said coldly, as her natural protectiveness emerged, "They are very affectionate with each other and can never have enough privacy."

Mr. Ashcombe appraised Georgiana, "Surely, now that Mr. Darcy has his heir, their time together will be limited." His demeanour was haughty with derision, "I know many married gentlemen and they have all assured me that their singular activities are in no way curtailed by their marriages."

Georgiana laughed, "You are very much mistaken if you believe that my brother and his wife's marriage is as any others you have known." Her eyes were defensive, "William and Elizabeth's love for each other is absolute. Their desire for each other is a physical manifestation of their all encompassing love." Georgiana drew herself up to her full height and glowered at the man, "If you do not recognise true love in its most basic form than I feel sorry for you."

"I thought Napoleon was a difficult opponent," Captain Worthing joked as he tried to lighten the mood in the room, "However, he was nothing compared with the ferocity of Miss Darcy."

Georgiana blushed profusely as she said, "I will marry for nothing but the truest of love that I see in my brother and Elizabeth."

"Me neither." Captain Worthing vowed as his eyes caught Lydia's and she felt the impact of his magnetism.

"Captain Worthing was the peacemaker that day and became friendly with Mr. Ashcombe, although they have very little in common." Lydia finished with a smile, "Mr. Ashcombe seems very cold to me and Captain Worthing has a fiery depth of feeling."

"You could be right about Mr. Ashcombe, I do not know." Elizabeth expression changed, "Although when I spoke to him at Pemberley, I felt a great deal of emotion from him."

"Elizabeth," Lydia looked worried, "The only time he shows any emotion is towards you. I would be very careful around him and you should never be alone with him."

"I agree." Elizabeth sighed.

"We cannot always see below the surface of a calm pond to what lies beneath." Lydia remarked, "Case in point being Miss Darcy, with her seemingly calm exterior, I could never have dreamed she was capable of the volcanic explosion she showed to Mr. Ashcombe."

"The Darcy's are both very like icebergs." Elizabeth chuckled, "All you can see is above the water; however the real danger lurks just beneath the surface." She smiled, "I know from my own experience that the passionate nature lying beneath can certainly take an unsuspecting person by surprise." Elizabeth shook her head, "If we are through philosophising, we should rejoin the others downstairs."

"Agreed."

Elizabeth turned around as they left the room, "Lydia, I love you and I am so very happy to have this opportunity to spend time getting to know you."

"I love you too." Tears glittered in Lydia's eyes, "When I think how close we came to losing you..."

"We shall not dwell on the past." Elizabeth proclaimed, "We shall only remember what pleases us from the past and nothing more."

The sisters minds were reeling with the depth of their own thoughts as they joined the others downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth went upstairs to help get Jane ready for dinner. Jane's face glowed with her excitement and Elizabeth smiled at her normally calm sister.

On their way downstairs, Mrs. Bailey, the housekeeper approached the two ladies, "I would like to get your approval on the menus for the week."

Both Elizabeth and Jane reached out their hands before Jane began to giggle. "I seem to have forgotten. I am no longer Mistress of Netherfield. This is your home now."

Elizabeth looked at the menus briefly and smiled at the housekeeper, "Thank you, Mrs. Bailey, I approve." She inquired, "How are your children?"

"They are well, Mrs. Darcy." Mrs. Bailey beamed with pleasure, "Thank you for asking."

Elizabeth and Jane watched as the housekeeper bustled off to the kitchen with a lighter step.

"Jane are you sad because you are no longer Mistress of Netherfield?" Elizabeth asked as scrutinized her sister's face to find the answer.

"No, not at all." Jane answered truthfully, "I believe the role suits you perfectly as you have grown into that mantle in the last year."

Elizabeth blushed at the compliment and sought to change the subject, "Shall we join our husbands?" Elizabeth motioned toward the sitting room.

"I believe we should as they will be anxiously awaiting our appearance."

Upon the ladies arrival in the sitting room, they saw in addition to the Netherfield party, Captain Worthing and Mr. Ashcombe were in attendance.

Captain Worthing was talking quietly with Lydia and Mr. Ashcombe had moved over to listen to Georgiana play the pianoforte.

Elizabeth cringed as she saw his expression come to life as she appeared in the doorway. Elizabeth straightened her shoulders as she entered and found her husband with his back to the party. He was standing at the window and Elizabeth could feel the tension radiating from his body. She crossed to him as Jane joined Mr. Bingley.

"My love," Elizabeth whispered as she slipped into the crook of his arm. She felt his body ease as he felt her presence.

"My darling, I missed you." Darcy wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, "As you can see, visitors arrived while you were upstairs."

"It had caught my attention." Elizabeth said with amusement in her voice, "You also know that in order to receive Captain Worthing, we must receive his friend as well." She took her husband's hand and rubbed circles on the palm with her thumb as she began to giggle.

Darcy's frame tensed, "I am sure there is nothing funny about our current circumstance."

Elizabeth placed a kiss on her husband's palm as she looked coyly into his eyes, "It was not our present situation which I found humorous." She explained, "I was remembering a time when you and Mr. Bingley called on Longbourn. Mr. Bingley was welcomed with warmth while a certain Mr. Darcy's presence was merely tolerated for the sake of propriety."

Darcy chuckled, "I see you have made your point with all of your usual subtlety as you beat me over the head with it."

"Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth chastised lightly with a smile.

"Do not 'Mr. Darcy' me, my lovely wife." He bent his head and stole a quick kiss, "As you know I am telling the truth."

Alex Ashcombe seethed with barely restrained anger as he watched the interactions between Mr and Mrs Darcy. It should be him laughing with Elizabeth. Alex knew his temperament was much more suitable to Elizabeth's than Mr. Darcy's was. She would never have to cajole him into a good mood as she did with her husband. What a waste of a beautiful vibrant woman to be tied to such a man.

Elizabeth sighed and knew she must do her duty as a good hostess. She extricated herself from Darcy as she crossed the room to Captain Worthing, "I would hope you and Mr. Ashcombe will consent to join us for dinner."

Captain Worthing glanced at Lydia, "We would be delighted, Mrs. Darcy."

"I shall inform the kitchen of our change in numbers."

Darcy returned to his position at the window as his wife left the room.

Elizabeth consulted with the kitchen and was on her way back to the sitting room when Mr. Ashcombe stepped out of the shadows to block her way. "Elizabeth, I am very happy with opportunity that presented itself for us to have a modicum of privacy."

Elizabeth was deeply affronted, "Mr. Ashcombe, I have never given you leave to call me by my given name, so refrain from doing so in the future." Her eyes shot fire as she looked him up and down, "Nor have I ever had any desire of being alone with you."

Mr. Ashcombe's eyes grew wide with incredulity, "You know, we are meant to be together." His eyes softened, "You spoke the words yourself when we were at Pemberley as you encouraged me in pursuing this relationship with you."

"You have grossly misinterpreted my words, Mr. Ashcombe." Elizabeth's tone was cold with ice, "I am deeply in love with my husband and there is no man I would have relations with besides him." Her eyes narrowed as she drove the knife home, "Even if that possibility remotely existed, you would be the last man in the world with whom I would have such a liaison."

Alex Ashcombe was stunned at Elizabeth's words as he watched her walk away. When the astonishment subsided, it was replaced with anger. _How dare she deny their love? _

Darcy noticed Elizabeth was upset when she returned to the sitting room and he had a good idea why when he saw Mr. Ashcombe attempt to slip back into the room unnoticed.

"Elizabeth, darling..."

"We must go in to dinner." Elizabeth announced, "Lest our meal become cold."

The rest of the evening passed as the tension grew. It was not until the guests had taken their leave that the tension eased.

Elizabeth and Darcy checked on their son, who was sleeping peacefully. As they prepared for bed that night, Elizabeth informed her husband what had transpired between herself and Mr. Ashcombe.

"You do not need to worry about this." Elizabeth stated, "There could be no misunderstanding of my words again, so this matter is settled."

"I am not sure." Darcy admitted, "He did not seem like a man who had given up. I will not relax my guard around him and you should not either."

"I agree." Elizabeth murmured as she snuggled next to her husband.

As the Netherfield party entered the Meryton Assembly, all eyes were upon them. Elizabeth had to smile as she held her husband's hand; thinking that the assembly seemed to have remained unchanged in the last year. This time though, she, Jane and Lydia were on the other side of the interest and speculation.

Georgiana who was not out yet, had gone to Longbourn to visit with Mary who was had no interest in attending the assembly.

Elizabeth, Jane and Lydia made their way into the room where they were surrounded by old friends wanting to renew the acquaintance.

As the dancing was to begin, Elizabeth searched the room for Darcy. She raised her eyebrow quizzically as she noticed him following Bingley across the room.

When he approached her, Mr. Bingley had a smile on his face, "Miss Bennet," He winked, "I should like to introduce you to my very good friend, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire."

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy bowed, "It is a great privilege to make your acquaintance."

Humour lit up Elizabeth's eyes as she understood the game, "Mr. Darcy, I am honoured that you have singled me out amongst all of these ladies."

"I had to plead with Mr. Bingley to introduce me to the most enchanting creature in the room."

"Why Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth placed her hand to her head in an exaggerated movement, "you are so very charming, I may well faint if you were to ask me to dance."

"Miss Bennet, I had hoped to engage you for the first set of dances as I find you so very lovely to look upon." Darcy smiled at his wife and offered his hand to her.

"I would be delighted, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth curtseyed as she took the proffered hand.

As they took their places in line, Elizabeth murmured, "Very charming, Mr. Darcy."

During the first pass, Darcy commented, "You dance divinely, Miss Elizabeth."

"You flatter me, Mr. Darcy with your compliments." Elizabeth responded.

"No more than what you deserve, my love." Darcy finger's lingered on her hand.

Darcy smiled down at his wife with love in his eyes. "That is very forward of you, Mr. Darcy."

"As you know, Mrs. Darcy, I could be much more forward."

"I do know that well." Elizabeth laughed as she danced with her playful husband.

In between dances, Elizabeth was talking to Lydia and Captain Worthing when Alex Ashcombe appeared, "Mrs. Darcy, I would like to request the honour of this dance."

Alex ignored the warning glance Captain Worthing levelled at him.

Elizabeth was coldly polite, "Mr. Ashcombe, I am engaged for this dance." She saw him open his mouth to speak, "However, even if I were not so engaged, it is the responsibility of a single young man to dance with the unmarried young ladies in attendance. I am an old married lady and I suggest you select any one of our charming unmarried ladies for this dance." Elizabeth's lips curled into a smug smile and her eyes danced with delight, "We must all follow the dictates of polite society."

Lydia smiled at her sister's words and said, "Mr. Ashcombe, let me introduce you to Miss Mary King, she is one of Meryton's eligible young ladies."

Alex knew there was no polite way to ignore the introduction and so danced with Miss King. He then danced with Miss Maria Lucas and a multitude of others. He had never known there could be so many single ladies in one place.

Captain Worthing approached, "Are you looking for the charming Miss Lucas?"

"No," Alex barked, "I was looking for Mrs. Darcy."

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy took their leave over an hour ago." Captain Worthing informed him.

"Damn!" Alex Ashcombe cursed as he stormed from the room. He shook his head with disgust, _why did Mrs. Darcy have to be such a stubborn woman?_ _He would find a way to get her to admit that she loved him. _Suddenly inspiration struck as he saw Lydia Bennet with Captain Worthing. Jealousy was the key._ I will just have to make her jealous._ He began to formulate a plan as he walked into the night.

Darcy escorted his wife to their bedchamber, "Miss Bennet, I would politely request the honour of your presence in my bed."

Elizabeth giggled, "My darling, husband, if I were still Miss Bennet, you would not have the pleasure of me in your bed."

"I am well aware." Darcy acknowledged, "However, we did have fun pushing the boundaries of polite society."

"Yes we did," Elizabeth motioned him forward as she slipped between the covers, "Are you going to join me?"

Darcy scrambled into bed and took her in his arms, "I could never turn down such an offer from my beautiful wife."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Please Miss Bennet, I beseech you to reconsider." Lord Michael Farnsworth implored the lady, his eyes full of sorrow and pain.

Mary Bennet knew what was required of her and she refused to allow him to catch her eyes. "My decision is final."

Mary turned her back on the gentleman so he would not see the wetness of her eyes and how much of a sacrifice this was for her.

Lord Farnsworth saw the slight shaking of her shoulders, "I know your feelings are equal to mine, so why are you attempting to compel me to leave." His voice shook with grief, "Miss Bennet, please..."

Mary slowly turned to face the man she loved and tried to explain, "All of my sisters are gone and Mama has no one but me to look after her. She has taken to her bed with her nerves this morning just because she found out you were calling on me. It is my duty to look after her, I cannot abandon her."

"I am not asking you to abandon your mother." Lord Farnsworth's eyes softened with the depth of his feelings, "I understand your duty and would never seek to discourage your loyalty. I took care of my ailing mother until last year when she passed away."

Mary shook her head, "I cannot allow you to call on me. I am sorry, but please take your leave."

Lord Farnsworth reluctantly left when he realized there would be no resolution this morning.

Lydia felt restless and decided it would be a good idea to take a ride through the countryside to clear her head. It had been a few days since the Meryton Assembly and found she had a great deal on her mind.

She had the gentle mare Darcy bought for Elizabeth, saddled for her to ride. Lydia knew Darcy had been disappointed because Elizabeth still refused to ride with him. Elizabeth had loved her present and adored the little mare whom she called Honey because of her beautiful golden colour. This affection for the young animal did nothing to induce Elizabeth to ride with her husband. Darcy was still hopeful one day her would persuade his wife to ride. Until that day, Lydia would continue to enjoy her solitary rides on the little mare.

When she was out of sight of Netherfield, Lydia brought Honey to a gallop. Lydia loved to go fast and it was exhilarating as she flew with the mare across the fields. She pulled the horse up as she saw the big bay stallion galloping in from the west.

"Miss Bennet," Captain Worthing tipped his hat, "What a pleasant coincidence which finds out both riding this morning." He pulled up the bay to a walk next to Lydia, matching his horses gait to Honey's pace.

"I do not believe in coincidence." Lydia narrowed her eyes at the gentleman, "How is it you actually come to be here now?"

Worthing chuckled, "I bribed the stable boy at Netherfield to tell me the normal time and route you ride." He reached over and pulled her horse and his to a stop, "I have been riding everyday just hoping I would meet you." He slid his leg over the horse, jumped to the ground and offered Lydia his assistance.

He placed his hands around her waist and lifted her down off the mare. Worthing set Lydia on the ground and bowed with a flourish.

"Captain Worthing, I have explained to you in exhaustive detail that I have no interest in garnering the attentions of any man at this time." Lydia walked toward a tree stump but Worthing arrived first and placed his great coat down for her to sit.

"Miss Bennet," Captain Worthing winked at her with a mischievous grin, "I am certainly aware of your wishes as you are aware of mine." He lowered himself to his knees in front of her, "I am only asking for the pleasure of your company, I require no more and no less."

Lydia shook her head, "Captain, my concern is not only for me but my sister as well." She tried to regulate her breathing. Having the gentleman this close was wreaking havoc with her composure, "You know I also have to think of what is best for Mr. and Mrs. Darcy."

"There is no issue between the Darcy's and myself." Worthing protested.

Lydia shook her head, "It is not you I was thinking about but Mr. Ashcombe." Lydia looked him in the eyes, "You are a guest in his home and if you were to call on Netherfield he would too. Do I have to tell you how obsessed with my sister he has become?"

"No." Worthing answered. "You do not."

"You see, even if I were to want to encourage you, our path would be fraught with peril."

Captain Worthing picked up Lydia's hand and with his fingertips traced a path along the back of her hand. Lydia trembled at the contact. "A solution will present itself, of that I have no doubt. Until then..."

"There will be no until then." Lydia hopped off the stump and raced back to the mare. Captain Worthing followed and lifted her back into the saddle.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips for the briefest of touches, "You are wrong, Miss Bennet. There is always an 'until then'."

Lydia turned the mare sharply and galloped away from the gentleman's presence. Her heart pounded and she rode as if the devil were chasing her. When she saw the outline of Netherfield, she brought the mare to a walk. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts as she returned the mare to the stable and made her way to the house.

Elizabeth was in the nursery with Bennet when her maid approached her, "Lord Farnsworth is calling upon you, madam."

"Please inform the gentleman, I shall be down shortly." Elizabeth smiled at the girl as she ran through the residents of Netherfield in her mind. Her husband and Mr. Bingley were meeting with Netherfield's steward going over estate matters, Georgiana had taken the carriage to Longbourn to visit with Mary, Lydia was out riding and the Hursts had returned to London after the Meryton Assembly, "Would you please see if Mrs. Bingley is well enough to come downstairs to join me."

"Yes, Madam." The young woman bowed and exited quickly.

Elizabeth joined the gentleman in the sitting room, "Lord Farnsworth, what a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you today."

"Mrs. Darcy, please forgive the intrusion upon your privacy but I have an urgent matter on which I have to speak to you."

"There is nothing to forgive, Lord Farnsworth." Elizabeth indicated for the gentleman to have a seat and took one herself, "How may I be of assistance?"

"Mrs. Darcy," Lord Farnsworth sighed deeply, "Miss Mary Bennet has refused to allow me to call on her in the future."

A crease appeared between Elizabeth's eyebrows, "I do not see how I can be of assistance with this problem as my sister Mary is entitled to allow callers as she deems fit."

"Mrs. Darcy, Miss Bennet does not deny my calling for herself but for your mother." Lord Farnsworth explained, "Mrs. Bennet has had an attack of nerves upon my every visit for the last few weeks." Elizabeth saw clearly the pain on the man's face, "Miss Bennet is of the opinion that Mrs. Bennet is fearful of losing the only daughter who remains at Longbourn to care for her."

Elizabeth smiled, "That is a problem."

"Mrs. Darcy, you must understand." Lord Farnsworth pleaded, "I have no intention of removing your sister from her mother at this time. I just wish to be a part of her life too."

"I believe I may have a solution but it is a bit unorthodox." Elizabeth informed the gentleman.

"I would welcome anything you have to say."

"When my husband and I first met we began courting secretly." Elizabeth's eyes glittered with amusement, "We would each take a walk and would meet at a prearranged location. If my mother did not know of your meetings, I believe her fits of nerves would disappear."

Comprehension dawned on Lord Farnsworth's face, "I am no expert but you may be right. It would certainly be worth a try." His face was full of hope, "Would you talk to Miss Bennet for me."

"Of course." Elizabeth agreed.

Lord Farnsworth had just taken his leave when Jane appeared in the sitting room.

"Elizabeth..." Jane's eyebrows rose with a silent query.

Elizabeth explained what she had just learned from Lord Farnsworth and her solution to the problem.

Jane smiled, "I normally would not condone that sort of behaviour but I believe this calls for drastic action."

"I think we should call on Longbourn tomorrow morning, if you have no objections." Elizabeth told her sister.

"I am much better today and I am in agreement with you. We need to help Mary." Jane said, "Mama has such a strong personality, she will take advantage of Mary's good nature unless we stop it."

When Georgiana arrived at Longbourn, she found Mary in the sitting at the pianoforte with tears in her eyes.

"Miss Mary, what has happened?" Georgiana's heart broke for her friend.

"I...I...told... Mr. Farnsworth... not to... call on me... anymore." Mary said between hiccupping sobs.

"Why would you do that?" Georgiana asked with disbelief, "I know how much you care about him."

"Mama..." Mary cried, "She is distraught... over the thought... of my leaving... her... and has taken to... to her... to her... her bed... for her nerves."

Georgiana sat beside Mary and took her hands, "I am sure it would be distressing for her to lose the last daughter who remains at home but Mrs. Bennet loves you and I am sure she would want you to be happy."

The two young ladies sat and talked as the whole story came out. Georgiana was able to calm Mary down but the other woman was still grieving.

After all Mary had told Georgiana about Mrs. Bennet's health, she was surprised when the lady bounced into the sitting room full of boundless energy.

"Mary, I am feeling so well this afternoon, I am going to take the carriage to visit my sister Phillips."

"Mama, are you sure you are well enough to be out of bed."

Mrs. Bennet scolded her middle daughter, "Mary, I am perfectly fit, do not fuss over me."

Shortly thereafter, Georgiana took her leave of Longbourn. When she arrived at Netherfield, she found Jane, Lydia and Elizabeth and explained what she had seen with Mrs. Bennet and Mary. "We have to do something." Georgiana cried as the emotion washed over her.

"We agree." Jane told the young lady, "We have a plan in place and will be making a visit to Longbourn tomorrow morning."

"You are not to worry about this, Georgiana." Elizabeth smiled at Jane, "We know how to take care of Mama."

Later that night, Elizabeth slid into bed beside her husband and snuggled close to him. He caught her lips and explored the depths of her mouth. "I missed you so much today."

"I missed you too." Elizabeth said as she arched her body against his.

He lowered his head to take a nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the hardened bud as he heard Elizabeth sigh with pleasure. His hands explored the curves he loved as he moulded her body to his.

She ran her hands lovingly through his hair before exploring his strong muscled back. She loved the feel of his body beneath her fingers. When she reached his rear end, he was groaning with delight as he felt her caressing hands.

They slowly pleasured each other until late in the night before bringing each other to the ultimate culmination of their love with an explosive release.

Afterwards, they lay wrapped in each other's arms until they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mrs. Bennet smiled as she watched her three daughters alight from the carriage. She had worked hard so that Jane and Lizzy made good marriages as well as Kitty. She was the envy of all the women of Meryton because of the high status of her daughter's marriages. Her next aspiration was to procure Lydia a husband of equal status.

Mrs. Bennet was confident in her knowledge that she would have Mary here at home to take care of her permanently. A small giggle escaped her lips as she thought of how she had rid Mary of her beau.

The doctor in London had assured both she and Mr. Bennet that she was very healthy and the pregnancy was progressing well with no complications. However, the facts had not stopped Mrs. Bennet from using her 'poor health' as an excuse to keep Mary at her disposal.

Hill answered the door and led Elizabeth, Jane and Lydia to the sitting room where their mother was waiting.

"My darling daughters," Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, "What a wonderful surprise."

"Mama," Elizabeth smiled down at her son and glanced at her mother with an arch of her eyebrow, "You insisted we call this morning and to bring your grandson for a visit. So what may I ask is surprising about us being here?"

"Let me have my grandson." Mrs. Bennet lifted Bennet from Elizabeth's arms, "You are such a good baby."

Lydia was surprised that Mary had not appeared and asked, "Mama, where is Mary?"

Mrs. Bennet waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "She has taken a walk." Elizabeth grinned and her mother glowered back at her, "You are a very bad influence on your sister."

"I would say I have been a very good influence on my sister." Elizabeth countermanded sweetly, "Walking is a very good pastime for young ladies. As I know you have heard Lady Catherine say on more than one occasion."

Lydia nodded with agreement, "Anne de Bourgh's health has improved steadily since she has been walking regularly and she is to be married soon."

"My dear, Lydia." Her mother crossed the room to Lydia's side, "Your sister, Mary has refused to allow Lord Farnsworth to call on her any longer." Mrs. Bennet giggled conspiratorially, "She is devoted to me so she will refuse me nothing and my health is her highest priority. She knows how important it is for her to care for me properly. How could she ever do her duty to me when she was being distracted by a gentleman caller?"

"Mama, why would you do this to Mary?" Lydia chastised her mother as her eyes narrowed angrily.

"My Lydia," Mrs. Bennet crooned, "It is you who deserve to be courted by a baron not Mary."

Lydia glared at her mother, "Mama, I have no interest in Lord Farnsworth and he has been absolutely devoted to Mary."

A look of consternation crossed Mrs. Bennet's face before she beamed at her youngest daughter, "I suppose it is a good thing I have encouraged that nice Alex Ashcombe to call on you at Netherfield."

Mrs. Bennet was bouncing on the balls of her feet joyfully and did not notice the stricken looks on all three of her daughter's faces.

Jane was the first to recovery sufficiently enough to speak, "Mama, what have you done?"

Mrs. Bennet bobbed her head merrily, "Mr. Ashcombe has been very attentive to me and has called on me practically every day since he has been in the county." Her cheeks were touched with pink colour, "It is obvious by his manners that he is quite taken with me. He has interviewed me about every aspect of my life. He enjoys hearing me talk and listens for hours while I tell stories."

"Mama," Elizabeth tried to keep her voice well modulated, "Has Mr. Ashcombe asked about me in particular?"

"Yes, I suppose he has." Mrs. Bennet admitted, "I have told him all about you girls in your youth but there is nothing untoward about his interest in my daughters."

Jane was patient as she explained, "Mama, Mr. Ashcombe has made inappropriate suggestions to Elizabeth as a married woman and has been obsessed with her."

Mrs. Bennet dismissed her eldest daughter's words, "I am sure Lizzy was mistaken of that young man's attentions."

"Mama," Elizabeth said as she took her son from her mother's arms, "I assure you, there was no mistake."

"Please do not allow him access to you anymore." Jane begged, "No good may come of this liaison."

Mrs. Bennet set her jaw in a stubborn line, "You have no right to dictate to me who I should allow to call on me."

Elizabeth felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach, "Mama, is Mr. Ashcombe calling here today?"

"Well yes, or course, I am expecting him shortly."

"We must take our leave." Elizabeth moved toward the door her eyes filled with sorrow, "Goodbye Mama."

When Jane, Elizabeth and Lydia were waiting for the carriage, they delayed until they were sure Mrs. Bennet had taken up her place by the window before they started to speak.

"It is a shame Mama has discouraged Mary from accepting Lord Farnsworth." Jane said as she saw her mother's face in the window.

"Yes, Lord Farnsworth is so devoted to Mary that once they were married he would have moved Mama and Papa into his estate so that Mary could continue caring for Mama. He would do anything for Mary." Lydia elaborated, "Mama would have loved to live at Laudimere, it is said to be the most beautiful and luxurious of all estates."

Elizabeth smiled, "I have called there and it is even nicer than Pemberley." Elizabeth sighed, "Mama would have been waited on hand and foot by a caring and efficient staff." She shook her head with an exaggerated solemnity, "I suppose it was not meant to be for Mary to marry a baron and for Mama to live like a queen."

The carriage arrived and the three ladies were handed in by the footman. When they were out of sight of Longbourn all three burst into laughter.

Elizabeth grinned, "If I am not mistaken, Mama will now be begging Mary to accept Lord Farnsworth."

"I agree." Lydia and Jane spoke together and giggled.

Mary skipped along the trail and felt free for the first time in months. She saw Lord Farnsworth from a distance coming to meet her. Her heart expanded with the enormity of her feelings for Michael. She had not allowed herself to hope or dream before and she was making up for that lack now.

"Miss Bennet," Michael Farnsworth bowed the woman who had captured his heart from the moment he had first seen her at Netherfield, "You look lovely this morning."

Mary flushed scarlet but was delighted with the compliment, "Lord Farnsworth, I am so pleased to see you."

He stepped forward and took Mary's gloved hand in his, "Your sister Elizabeth had a very good idea."

Mary felt the thrill of his touch and looked up into his eyes, "I believe she and her husband courted secretly before their official courtship." Mary smiled, "Elizabeth said it allowed her to become acquainted with Mr. Darcy in a way that never would have been a possibility in the parlour at Longbourn."

"I certainly see the advantage in this sort of arrangement." Farnsworth smiled as he traced small circles on the back of her hand, "Especially since your mother does not like me."

Lord Farnsworth offered Mary his arm and she slid her hand through his arm as they started to stroll.

"My sister's have worked out a plan to change Mama's mind." Mary said with a smile, "I shall see the outcome when I return home."

"Let us not return to the parlour in Longbourn too soon." Lord Farnsworth suggested and Mary nodded her head in agreement.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Mary asked as she lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

"I have no objection."

"When you first came to Netherfield for Jane and Mr. Bingley's wedding," Mary paused uncertainly, "Miss Bingley was certain you would offer for her, yet you never did. Why is that?"

Michael took a deep breath as he answered, "I had met Miss Bingley in town and thought for a time she would make me a good wife." Mary's face paled so he stopped to face her, "At the time, I had despaired at ever finding a woman to love who would love me back. A lady who's intelligence and caring heart was evident to all who looked upon her face."

"I see."

"No, I do not think you do." He closed his eyes briefly, before opening them to gaze at Mary with loving admiration, "When we arrived at Netherfield, I had already begun to realize that Miss Bingley only wanted me for my title and fortune. I had already made up my mind that I could never marry Miss Bingley before I met you." He lifted her chin to look him in the eyes, "You have always fascinated me and I never want to lose you."

Mary's heart was buoyant at the words Lord Farnsworth spoke to her. She prayed with fervent hope that her sister's had worked their magic on their mother. She smiled mischievously, _although I am loath to give up this secret courtship so soon. It might be a good lesson for Mama if I deny her what she wants._

"What are you smiling about?"

"I was just thinking that I like our secret courtship." She explained her plan to Lord Farnsworth and when she was finished, he laughed heartily.

"I like it when you are a bit devious."

"I am beginning to like that too." Mary agreed.

Mrs. Bennet was beside herself until Mary arrived home. She had been so wrong to discourage Mary from accepting Lord Farnsworth and now it might be too late.

"Mary, where have you been for so long?" Mrs. Bennet cried to her daughter.

"Mama, I told you I was going for a walk."

"You have been gone for hours and I was worried." Mrs. Bennet complained. _Worried about my future._

"I am feeling well and the walk was good for me." Mary grinned.

"I have been thinking about you and Lord Farnsworth and I am sure I was too hasty to encourage you to refuse him." Mrs. Bennet announced.

"Your health is my main concern." Mary insisted, "I will not allow anything to harm you and having Lord Farnsworth in our home is bad for your nerves."

"Mary..."

"I have made up my mind, Mama and nothing is more important than your health." Mary excused herself, "Now, I need to go upstairs and change."

When Mr. Bennet came in a few minutes later, Mrs. Bennet was beside herself with grief, "Mrs. Bennet, what is it? Is it the baby?"

"No, I am well and there is nothing wrong with the baby." Mrs Bennet burst into tears as she threw herself in her husband's arms, "I have done the most horrible thing and we will pay for it for the rest of our lives."

Mr. Bennet's eyes sparkled as his wife told him what she had done. He suspected his second eldest daughter had worked some of her magic on her mother. He patted his wife on the back and crooned, "Everything will be alright."

"No it will never be alright again." Mrs. Bennet cried, "We shall never live at Laudimere and have servants at our beck and call."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it has been a few weeks and for that I apologize. I try to get chapters up faster than that. I have not excuse other than exhaustion and creativity do not go hand in hand. It has been a long few weeks at work since we had someone quit with no notice and we have had to pick up the slack which means I have been working from dusk to dawn. In my state of mind, I had to add some humor to the chapter and so left a few things I was going to do until the next chapter.

To make amends I will tell you that next chapter we will find out and update about Caroline Bingley and Samantha Miller.

Thank You for your support!

Tina Marie

Chapter 5

Elizabeth was in the nursery rocking Bennet and singing to him. She loved to sing to her son and he always listened with rapt attention. Bennet smiled up at his mother while he grabbed a handful of her hair in his little fist.

Netherfield had been quiet for the last few days. Bingley had taken Jane to town where he had to attend to some business. Georgiana and Lydia had asked to go as well. Elizabeth was convinced this mass exodus was their family's kind way of giving the Darcy's some private time together.

Darcy stood in the doorway to the nursery for a few minutes just watching as Elizabeth sang to their son. His son was just as captivated by his mother's singing as Darcy himself had been and was still.

"My love," Darcy called as he entered, "You have received a letter from Kitty and I knew you would want it right away as I have also had one from the colonel."

Elizabeth looked up at her husband and smiled, "I would tell you that you are the most perfect husband a woman could ever have. However, I do not believe your puffed up ego could take so much praise without an adverse reaction."

Darcy narrowed his eyes and shook his head but he could not hide the sparkle in his eyes, "My dearest Elizabeth, before you, I had never known such a woman. One who with one breath can bring a man to great heights of triumph only to be dashed on the rocks of heartbreak in the very next moment." He grinned wickedly and the dimple Elizabeth loved appeared, "I shall have to educate you on the ways a loving wife should treat her beloved husband." He arched his eyebrow, "I can think of a great variety of ways for you to please me."

Elizabeth feigned shock as she cried in mock horror, "Why Mr. Darcy, anything but that, please do not take me to our bedchamber and ravish me."

Darcy crossed the room in a few strides as he lifted Bennet from her arms. "I am sure a suitable punishment shall be arranged as punishment your blasphemy later in our bed."

"You tease me so, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy winked as he handed his wife the letter from Kitty. "For now, I am sure you want to read the letter from your sister and I was thinking we could take Bennet for a walk on the grounds."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled as she opened the letter, "What a delightful suggestion, my love, I shall be down shortly."

Darcy left the nursery with a smile as he took his son downstairs.

Elizabeth opened the letter from Kitty and read.

_My dear sister, Lizzy,_

_Colonel Fitzwilliam and I accepted an invitation to stay at Longbourn with Mama, Papa and Mary. We shall be arriving the first week in December. We are looking forward to our visits to Netherfield._

_Richard and I are both longing to see how Bennet has grown. We are both are looking forward to starting a family of our own. Richard has tried to hide his disappointment that I am not with child yet but I can feel his frustration. _

_I have tried to remain positive but I cannot help but dwell on the fact that both you and Jane were with child within weeks of your marriages and I am feeling inadequate to the task._

_I am in great need of sisterly advice and look forward to the time when we are together again._

_See you soon,_

_Your loving sister,_

_Katherine Fitzwilliam _

Elizabeth took the letter to her bedchamber and placed it with her other things. She felt sympathy for Kitty's pain and knew she would do her best to convince Kitty that there was no agenda for having babies.

Elizabeth was surprised upon entering the foyer to see Mrs. Bailey holding Bennet instead of her husband. "Mrs. Bailey, where is Mr. Darcy?"

The housekeeper handed Elizabeth a note. "Mr. Darcy asked me to give you this."

Elizabeth read the note, _I am sure you did not think I would make things easy by appearing in the one place where I was expected. _"I guess my darling husband wants to play."Elizabeth's eyes gleamed with mischief as she plotted her response.

Darcy sat in the tree for a seemingly long time before he heard the sound of footsteps and the rustle of a skirt. "It is about time you arrived, my love. I was starting to believe you might be inclined to leave me up a tree."

"Why Mr. Darcy, it is highly inappropriate for you to speak to me in such a forward manner." Darcy heard Mrs. Bailey's voice and cringed, "Is Mrs. Darcy aware of your tender feelings for me?"

"Mrs. Bailey, I must ask for your forgiveness," Darcy apologised hastily, "I mistook you for my wife."

"I shall take a compliment when I hear one." Mrs. Bailey answered with a laugh, "I am at least 20 years older than Mrs. Darcy and more than a few stones heavier."

"Well... Mrs Bailey, I..." Darcy stammered slightly, I cannot really... see you from my present location." Mrs. Bailey moved into his line of sight and Darcy saw Bennet in Mrs. Bailey's arms and it aroused his suspicions, "Mrs. Bailey, where is Mrs. Darcy?"

"I am sure she is closer than you think." The housekeeper's reply was amused.

Elizabeth had climbed next tree over while Mrs. Bailey distracted her husband. Once she had positioned herself on a branch just above Darcy's, she had listened with delight as her husband had tried valiantly to extricate himself from his conversation with Mrs. Bailey.

She stepped lithely onto Darcy's tree and smiled angelically at her husband. "You should know me better than to think I would allow you to get away with such flagrant impertinence." Her eyes sparkled with defiance, "I would never have believed you would have such audacity to use my own words against me."

Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her tightly against his body, "I have learned impertinence from the master, my dear." His kissed her lightly on the lips before he remembered their audience, "I suppose we should take Bennet for a walk on the grounds as planned."

Elizabeth agreed and the two of them scrambled down the tree. Darcy leapt to the ground before Elizabeth. He offered to lend his wife a hand but she shook her head emphatically, "You should not think I do not remember what happened the last time."

Darcy stepped forward and placed his hands around his wife's waist as he lifted her from the tree. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Darcy lost his balance. They fell laughing to the ground with Elizabeth straddling her husband's body.

"Somehow we always end up this position." Elizabeth giggled.

"I have always loved you in this position." Darcy leaned forward and whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

When they heard the baby giggle, both Darcy and Elizabeth turned toward the sound in astonishment.

"Bennet's laughing." Elizabeth crooned as she stood to take the baby from the housekeeper who discretely made her way back to the house with a smile on her lips. "Your first laugh, you must like it when Mama and Papa are acting silly."

"He obviously takes after his mother." Darcy said as he looked proudly down at his son in Elizabeth's arms, "You are going to dearly love to laugh."

Darcy took Bennet from Elizabeth's arms and offered her his arm as they began to walk down the garden path.

"Mary I would like to see you in my library." Mr. Bennet intercepted his middle daughter on her return from her walk.

When father and daughter had ensured privacy in the library, Mr. Bennet began to speak, "I do not want you and Lord Farnsworth to imagine for one moment that you have fooled me with this charade the two of you are perpetrating." He sighed, "Your mother is another story, she is in anguish due the loss of her perceived future status and I for one would like to leave it that way."

"You know?" Mary was perplexed, "Why did you not say something earlier?"

"Of course I knew." Mr. Bennet replied, "I went through this with your sister Elizabeth and I know the signs. Since when do you take multiple walks a day? Do not think I have not noticed you always come back in a little bit of disarray."

"Lord Farnsworth has asked me to marry him this afternoon and I have agreed to a secret engagement." Mary whispered; her face was lit up with happiness as she glanced at her father, "What I meant to say is I have accepted conditionally upon your approval."

"We shall make arrangements for me to meet with the gentleman away from your mother's prying eyes." Mr. Bennet agreed, "It is very obvious that Lord Farnsworth makes you happy."

"Yes, Papa he does." Mary cried with enthusiasm, "He is everything I could have dreamed about in a husband but never believed I would receive."

"Mary, you sell yourself short, my child."

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you also, my daughter." Mr. Bennet voice cracked slightly with emotion, "We must encourage Lord Farnsworth to get a special license so you may marry without the banns being read."

"He has already thought of that and is planning to go to London to get the special license." Mary told her father.

"We must make sure this news does not reach your mother until the deed is done." Mr. Bennet, "I would keep the news to people you know will not give away your secret."

"I am in complete agreement, Papa but I must go find Mama and see if she needs any help before she gets suspicious."

Mary took her leave of her father and he watched his middle daughter with pride as he observed her more confident behaviour.

Mrs. Bennet was gleeful and bouncing with joy later that afternoon when Mr. Ashcombe called on her. "This is the perfect time as Mr. Bennet and Mary have gone to Meryton on an errand."

"Mrs. Bennet, you are looking as lovely as ever." Mr. Ashcombe's manners were impeccable. "Were you able to secure the other matter?"

"I have sent a note to Elizabeth at Netherfield, asking her to join me for tea, she has replied she will be here shortly and I have sent our carriage for her." Mrs. Bennet announced.

"I must thank you for this opportunity, Mrs. Bennet." Alex beamed at the silly woman when he knew his plan was working perfectly.

Elizabeth waited in front of Longbourn with a puzzled expression on her face as her mother's actions made no sense. Mrs. Bennet had sent a note insisting that Elizabeth alone join her for tea. Mrs. Bennet compounded her odd behaviour when she sent the Longbourn carriage to pick up her daughter. It seemed Mrs. Bennet was anxious to see Elizabeth. By contrast, once Elizabeth arrived, tea was a sparse and short affair. After which Mrs. Bennet rushed Elizabeth back out to wait for the Longbourn carriage to take her home with nary a word.

The driver helped Elizabeth into the carriage and she settled in her seat. The carriage had only gone a short ways when it stopped and Elizabeth heard the driver descend. The door opened and Elizabeth was horrified to see Alex Ashcombe climbing into the carriage.

"My darling, Elizabeth." He crooned as he leaned in close to her, "At last we are finally alone. I have been waiting for a moment like this for months."

Elizabeth moved as far away from the man as she could, "Mr. Ascombe, please remove yourself from this carriage before I am compelled to resort to force."

Alex laughed as though she had made a joke, "Elizabeth, you have a wicked sense of humour, however, please do not tease me so. You mother has been so kind as to arrange this bit of privacy for us and I have waited so long to have you. No one will disturb us here."

Alex repositioned himself as he bent push Elizabeth onto her back. His mouth moved toward hers as he sought her lips. When he was close enough, Elizabeth lifted her knee and made physical contact with him between his legs. Alex cried out with pain and tried to grab Elizabeth by her arm. He was doubled over with pain; she moved quicker than he did and dodged out of his way. She opened the door, shoved with all her might and pushed Alex out of the carriage.

She saw the man on the ground still writhing in agony, when she hopped out the carriage and climbed into the driver's seat. She flicked the strap on the horses back a few times until he began to gallop down the road.

Elizabeth was trembling with fear as she desperately guided the animal toward Netherfield. She would be eternally grateful to Cousin Richard for teaching her how to disable an attacker after Wickham died. She knew Mr. Ashcombe would have raped her if she had not been able to defend herself. Her vision grew worse as the tears began to flow.

Her husband had also been right when he insisted she learn to ride a horse and learn the mechanics of how to drive a carriage.

Relief flooded through her as she saw Netherfield come into view and she pushed the horse even faster. Darcy was waiting for her as the carriage drew in front of the house and he was astounded to Elizabeth driving the carriage. Elizabeth pulled up on the horses reins, Darcy stepped in front of the carriage and he tugged at the reins until the horse came to a complete stop.

Elizabeth threw herself off the driver's platform and into her husband's arms. _"Fitzwilliam!"_

"My God, Elizabeth what happened?" Darcy demanded.

With a faltering voice and tears running down her face, Elizabeth told Darcy what happened. His face grew pale with horror before it turned red with rage.

"I will kill the bastard for what he has done to you!" Darcy could barely contain his rage.

"No, Fitzwilliam, he is not worth it." Elizabeth sobbed, "It will be his word against mine."

"Elizabeth," Darcy said through clenched teeth, "You know I cannot let this go."

"I know." Elizabeth sobbed as he carried her through the house and upstairs, "But we have to do this the right way so that he's the one who will go to jail."

"I'll talk to Richard and Bingley when they get back and we will come up with a plan." Darcy agreed.

Once Darcy had settled Elizabeth onto their bed, he had the nurse bring Bennet to Elizabeth.

He went back downstairs and arranged for his driver to take the Longbourn carriage back with a note to arrange a meeting with Mr. Bennet for the next day.

Darcy had vowed to himself that his wife would never be in danger again and he would make sure this villain was going to be brought to justice for his sins, no matter what it took.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You did what!" Mr. Bennet's angry voice reverberated off the walls of Longbourn. When his wife would not answer, he turned to Darcy, "She did what."

"After she had been repeatedly told that Mr. Ashcombe had an unhealthy obsession with Elizabeth, she still allowed and arranged for him to be alone with my wife." Darcy told his father-in-law with disgust, "Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, your wife arranged for Mr. Ashcombe to be driving your carriage which should have taken her straight to Netherfield. Instead he took her to a secluded area in the middle of nowhere." Darcy's anger showed in his eyes, "Once he could be assured no one would disturb them, he proceeded to attempt to have carnal relations with my wife." Darcy closed his eyes, "I thank God, Elizabeth had been taught to defend herself and managed to escape by assaulting her attacker." He opened his eyes to the face of an even angrier Mr. Bennet whose face a deep red colour, "I do not comprehend how a loving mother could allow her daughter to be taken in your carriage by a man who meant to harm her, especially after what happened here a year ago at Wickham's hand."

Mrs. Bennet tried to defend herself, "Mr. Ashcombe is such a charming young man, he told me Elizabeth was being stubborn and refused to speak with him all because of a silly misunderstanding. He assured me his only intention was to compel Elizabeth to speak to him so they could resolve their conflict."

"My God, woman!" Mr. Bennet was astounded, "The man lied to you, a lie which you believed and you are still defending the scoundrel." His temper aroused, Mr. Bennet placed his hand under his wife's chin and forced her to look at him, "Use the brains God gave you and try to imagine why an unmarried man would instigate a situation to spend time alone with a respectable married woman. Did it never occur to you that he may have had untoward intentions towards our daughter?"

"I... I..." Mrs. Bennet stammered.

"I suppose you did not think at all." Mr. Bennet fumed, "How do you suppose a moral woman like Elizabeth would have reacted were that same man to have successfully overpowered her in order to claim carnal knowledge of her? Let alone live with the knowledge that a man other than her husband had touched her. God forbid she could have also born the bastard son of her attacker."

Darcy interjected as he shivered with horror at Mr. Bennet's statement, "You have done your daughter a grave injustice when you facilitated a situation where it could have guaranteed the loss of her morality to a man with an unhealthy obsession for her."

"Mrs. Bennet, as punishment for your immoral behaviour, you are forbidden to leave this house." Mr. Bennet declared, "You are to visit no one and not a person may call on you here. You are to be isolated from any outside contact. You will neither be allowed to send nor receive any letters." Mr. Bennet laid down the law, "You will stay here to think about how you have wronged your daughter and your family. In the spirit of this punishment, I have sent word to the Fitzwilliam's to divert to Netherfield where they will be staying instead of Longbourn."

"Why are you punishing me?" Mrs. Bennet whined.

"You have created and promoted a grievous sin that was to be perpetrated on our daughter." Mr. Bennet said forcefully, "You will learn what it is like to be isolated with no hope for escape."

Darcy was amazed but pleased that the normally malleable Mr. Bennet had taken such harsh measure against his wife.

"I must take my leave and return to my wife." Darcy remarked, "We are to prepare for unexpected house guests."

When the Bingley party returned to Netherfield after their sojourn to London, they were shocked upon hearing of Mr. Ashcombe's plot against Elizabeth and the involvement of Mrs. Bennet.

Jane, Lydia and Georgiana hurried to the nursery to comfort their sister. When they reached Elizabeth, her eyes were red and swollen as she rocked her baby in her arms.

Jane was angry as she spoke, "Our mother has overstepped the boundaries of propriety with her ill-mannered behaviour and she deserves any punishment Papa has deemed fit."

Elizabeth stood unsteadily as a fresh wave of tears were unleashed from her eyes, "Jane, it was awful; Mr. Ashcombe attempted to force himself on me."

"I know, my dear Elizabeth." Jane soothed her sister as she encircled her arms around Elizabeth and Bennet, "Our husbands will find a way to bring him to justice and in the meantime, your family are here for you."

Georgiana and Lydia rushed forward to comfort Elizabeth as they joined the group hug.

"The worst part is that Mama helped him." Elizabeth cried, "How could have done that to me?"

"I am at a loss to understand her motivations." Jane admitted, "I could not even imagine Mama to be so addle-minded as to put your safety in the hands of such a man."

"I know, especially after we explained about his obsession." Elizabeth agreed as she pulled herself up to her full height and withdrew from her sisters.

"He flattered and charmed her." Jane said, "She enjoyed the attention he gave her and risked yout welfare because of her vanity."

Elizabeth dried her tears, "I am going to call for a bath, change my clothes and make myself presentable." Elizabeth drew strength from her family, "Kitty and Cousin Richard will be here very soon. I will meet your downstairs."

Jane nodded as she, Lydia and Georgiana retired to their bedchambers to change after travelling throughout the morning.

After the ladies left, Bingley ushered Darcy into the study, "Darcy, I must speak to you in private."

Once they were ensconced privately in the study, Darcy demanded, "What is it you wished to speak to me about privately?"

Bingley paced the room as he had a hard time saying the words before he finally squared his shoulders and began to speak. "Darcy, I hate to tell you this but I went to see Caroline at Bedlam while we were in Town."

"I hope you found her well." Darcy responded politely.

"She is far from well." Bingley replied, "She has just slipped farther into her delusions. She has gone as far as telling everyone who will listen that she is Mrs. Darcy. She has stuffed a pillow under her gown and contends she is pregnant with the heir to Pemberley." Bingley shook his head, "She asked me when you would take her home and could not fathom why you had not come for her." There was pain etched on Bingley's features, "She said now that Eliza Bennet and her bastard child were dead, you needed your wife and baby by your side."

Darcy looked stricken at the words, "My God Bingley, I am so sorry." Darcy's eyes were full of sorrow, "Do you think her words about Elizabeth and Bennet were a threat? Should we take her seriously?"

"Darcy, I do not think we should take her words as anything but the ranting of a delusional woman. I cannot see how she could hurt anyone while she is locked away in Bedlam."

"Thank you for telling me." He turned to his friend, "I am sorry about your sister's delusional state but she did bring it about herself."

"I know." Bingley agreed, "I just wanted you to know what she was saying."

There was a flurry of activity at Netherfield as rooms were prepared for Richard and Kitty Fitzwilliam.

The Netherfield party were in the sitting room when the arrival of the Fitzwilliam's was announced.

Upon seeing her sister, Elizabeth thought she looked incredibly well and happy. One could see the love shared between the husband and wife through subtle gestures and tender looks.

"I have missed you all so much." Kitty embraced her sisters with abandon, "I am so happy to see you all but could someone explain the sudden change of plans."

Darcy gave the newcomers an overview of what had happened with Mr. Ashcombe. He explained Mrs. Bennet's part in the deception and Mr. Bennet's reaction as well as the punishment of his wife.

Richard and Kitty were stunned by the news but Kitty was the first to find her voice, "I am surprised and proud of Papa for standing up to Mama as she deserved to be punished for her involvement with that horrid man." She looked around, "I hope we have not inconvenienced you by the last minute change of plans."

"Not at all." Elizabeth assured her sister, "It is nice to have the majority of my sister's around me at a time like this."

Kitty's eyes sparkled, "May I see my perfect nephew, I have not seen in him in a long time and I miss him so."

"It would be an honour." Elizabeth smiled, "We will show you to the nursery."

Once the ladies had left the room, Colonel Fitzwilliam addressed Darcy and Bingley, "There is something I must tell you both."

Darcy had rarely seen his cousin this agitated and finally said, "Tell us what you have to say, Richard."

Richard Fitzwilliam sighed, "I had been asked by the police to interview Miss Samantha Miller about what happened with Wickham. I agreed and stopped by to see her as we travelled from Matlock." He paced the room, "What was immediately apparent upon my arrival at her jail cell was that she heavily pregnant. She was forthcoming as she told me how Wickham had seduced her while imprisoned back in April around Easter." Fitzwilliam shook his head, "Her parents are going to take the child and raise it as their own. They have been at their country home for months in seclusion and will stay there until after the baby is born."

"I am sure this child will not be Wickham's only bastard." Darcy said bluntly, "He was never very concerned about the women he conned, seduced or forced to engage in sexual activity with him."

"As I said, she was very forthcoming about her relationship with Wickham." Richard sighed, "She believed every lie Wickham ever told her until the moment she heard him talking to Elizabeth in the woods of Pemberley. She admitted they had been camping on Pemberley's grounds for weeks and the plan had been for her to kill Darcy when the opportunity was presented. She did not know his intention was to have Elizabeth and her baby or that he would claim he loved her. Miss Miller was shaken by the news that he had never loved her and that she was just a convenience so he could use her money."

Colonel Fitzwilliam produced a small wooden box, "She told me where this was hidden and explained it was everything treasured by Mr. Wickham."

Richard noted the tense shoulders of Darcy and Bingley as he heard the ladies approaching the sitting room, "We shall have to go through the contents at a later time when our wives are not present."

When Darcy saw the box Richard had produced, he recognized it as belonging to his father. The box had disappeared after his father had died and he had never had a clue as to where it had gone until now.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Now before you read this I just wanted to admit something. During the discussion about suggestions on how to conceive a child some of the suggestions are true wives tales and others I just made up for my own amusement so have fun trying to figure out which is which!_

Chapter 7

After dinner the men met in Darcy's study and Colonel Fitzwilliam produced the box that had generated speculation in all of the men as to the contents ensconced within.

Colonel Fitzwilliam glanced longingly at the box as he ran his finger over the ornate lock, "The one deterrent to opening this box has been the lack of a key. I am of the opinion we should locate some tools and pry open the box to allow us to peruse the contents."

Darcy stared at the box and was startled by what he noticed, "I cannot in good conscious condone the destruction of this box." Darcy removed the box from his cousin's hands as another spark of recognition assailed his senses. "This belonged to mother." He traced the rose pattern cut into the lid of the object, "The rose was something she had displayed on many of her possessions." His thoughts turned inward, "After my mother's death, I also saw this on my father's desk many times."

Fitzwilliam was surprised, "How do you suppose this fell into Wickham's possession?"

Darcy speculated, "I met with Wickham in my father's office after his death so it is possible for him to illegally obtained the box at that time."

"If we are not able to gain access by force," Bingley asked, "How are we to ascertain what is contained within this box?"

Darcy sighed, "I have never examined my mother's possessions after her or my father's deaths but it would seem to be an imperative at this time. I will hope to find the key that opens this box."

When the men had excused themselves and withdrawn to Darcy's study, the ladies fell deep into a conversation that could only exist between sisters.

"Kitty," Elizabeth began, "There appears to be something bothering you and as your sisters, we are here to help."

Kitty sighed, "My husband and I are both exited to start a family but I started my courses again today." Kitty's face looked miserable as tears overflowed from her eyes. "Richard will be very disappointed with me when he finds out."

"Kitty," Jane's voice was soothing, "Your husband may be disappointed but I have seen the Colonel with you and he loves you to distraction. I am sure he would never be disappointed with you as this is something beyond your control." Her eyes were kind, "When you are meant to have a child one will come."

Elizabeth agreed, "None of us know when we will be blessed but it will happen when the time is right."

"You two have no idea what it feels like to be inadequate." Kitty snarled with unrepressed anger, "Elizabeth, you have already done your duty and given your husband his heir. Jane you are well into your pregnancy and have no reason to worry." Kitty's anger faded as quickly as it had flared when she saw the compassion on the faces of all of her sisters, "I am so sorry I lashed out at you both when you were just trying to help. Nevertheless, how do you imagine I would feel with nothing to show for my marriage when even our mother is with child at her advanced age?"

Lydia stepped toward her sister, "Kitty, I know how much you want a baby but do not compare yourself to anyone else." She smiled, "Your marriage is not the same as Jane's or Elizabeth's because you and your husband are different people." Lydia smiled mischievously, "You should not expect you life to follow the exact same path as theirs. It is hard sometimes to predict what road your life might pick to travel for example who would have ever predicted I would be the unmarried spinster of the Bennet daughters. You are the envy of many girls here in Herfordshire because your husband loves you dearly."

Kitty smiled at her younger sister and broke into laughter, "You an unmarried spinster, there is no chance of that happening."

Lydia was pensive, "I would not be so sure about that."

Jane, Elizabeth, Kitty and Georgiana exchanged glances as Lydia walked to the window. She gazed out the window for a few minutes before the men rejoined their party.

Georgiana played for the party as the husbands rejoined their wives.

"What are we going to do about Ashcombe?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked Darcy the next morning.

"I had planned to go talk to him in the harshest of terms." Darcy said as Bingley joined them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The colonel remarked, "Let us go and run this scoundrel through the heart."

Darcy smiled at his cousin's enthusiasm, "Duelling with him is not my intention at this time."

"There is no chance of you losing." Bingley added, "With your reputation as a fencer, he would be foolish to engage you in a duel."

"This is precisely what I am expecting." Darcy said, "I thought I would have a little discussion with him."

"Mr. Bennet, sir." The maid announced from the door.

"Mr. Bennet, it is a pleasure to see you again." Colonel Fitzwilliam crossed the room to shake his father-in-law's hand.

"I would like to be a party to the discussion you have with Mr. Ashcombe." Mr. Bennet offered, "He has taken advantage of my wife's silly nature and showed a willingness to harm my daughter."

"We all should go and have a little fun." Fitzwilliam suggested with a raise of his eyebrow, "This should be quite entertaining."

An hour later, the four gentlemen were shown into the sitting room where Mr. Ashcombe greeted them unenthusiastically. "Gentlemen, what a pleasure this is for you to call on me." The tone of his voice indicated it was anything but a pleasure. "What may I do for you?"

"Mr. Ashcombe," Darcy spoke, "We are here to encourage you to leave Hertfordshire at this time." His voice was low and slightly threatening, "The good people of Meryton and the surroundings have been apprised of heinous nature of your crimes against my wife and there is no one who will accept calls from you."

Ashcombe was infuriated by Darcy's condescending tone, "There is nothing I have done to your wife that she did not desire."

"I know my wife." Darcy raised his eyebrows as the corners of his mouth turned up, "I have an intimate knowledge of my wife and never once have I received a knee to my groin and been shoved out of a carriage for my troubles."

"Ladies play these games all of the time." Ashcombe protested as his face turned red with embarrassment, "They draw you to them with one hand and push you away with the other."

"You are showing your ignorance of my wife's true nature, if you believe she would play those sorts of games with any man."

"You are mistaken, sir." Ashcombe countered, "When we were at Pemberley together and I confessed my feelings for her, she enticed me and encouraged me with her words."

"She held the mistaken belief that you were confessing feelings for another woman in our household. She thought you were in a quandary because you thought the ladies station too far below yours to make her an offer." Darcy sighed, "The story resonated with her because of our relationship and how I fought my feelings for her. Her intention was never to deceive nor encourage you in your grievous pursuit of her."

Mr. Bennet spoke, "Mr. Ashcombe, I believe it would be in your best interest to leave the county as you are a single man with no suitable attachment to this community. You are not courting nor engaged to any available lady in the province and we do prevail upon you to return to where you belong before it is too late."

Darcy stepped close to the man, "We are asking you to go peaceable at this time but if you do not take our advice, we will have to take stronger measures."

"The last man who had an unnatural attachment to Mrs Darcy is at this moment pushing up daisies." Colonel Fitzwilliam said as he touched the hilt of his sword, "And Wickham was much cleverer than you could ever hope to aspire."

Alex Ashcombe looked thoughtful for a moment before he capitulated, "I will have my staff make arrangements for my removal from Hertfordshire at once."

Darcy nodded as the party turned to leave but after the others had left, Ashcombe said quietly, "Your wife is in love with me."

Darcy laughed derisively, "I know how Mrs. Darcy looks at a man she is in love with and the only emotion she has when looking at you is disgust."

"We shall see." With the words spoken as the door was being closed, Darcy's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

As he mounted his horse, he said to Fitzwilliam, "We have not seen the last of him, yet."

The ladies returned to Netherfield after a round of visits in Meryton and Elizabeth could not help but laugh at some of the advice that had been given to Kitty by the older ladies.

Jane saw the amusement in Elizabeth eyes and asked, "Wasn't it Aunt Phillips who told Kitty that she should stand on her head during love-making to insure conception?"

"Yes it was and Kitty's answer was hilarious. 'I have a hard enough time staying on my feet when I walk. I would most likely cause severe injury to myself or my husband if I were to try that suggestion.'" Elizabeth smiled, "I have never laughed so hard in my life."

"What about Lady Lucas swearing that seducing your husband in the stables during a full moon is a sure fire method of insuring conception and would guarantee the birth of a son."

Jane's face turned red, "When they began to speak about positions that would lead to conception, I wanted to run away in horror."

Elizabeth giggled, "It was very funny how everyone had advice for Kitty and most methods were contradicted by the others." She arched her eyebrow and her eyes sparkled, "I liked the suggestion that dancing would stimulate conception because Fitzwilliam and I danced a lot during our courtship."

"I am very happy to live in modern times where we know there is no truth in these old tales." Jane said with a sigh.

Elizabeth shivered a little as she thought of some of things that had been recommended, "I could not even imagine following some of the suggestions, they were so horrible."

After the Darcy party left, Alex Ashcombe thought over his options and smiled when his mind came up with a solution to his present predicament.

Alex grinned as he plotted his next move and sighed with pleasure. Tomorrow he would set his plan in motion and there would be nothing Darcy could do about Alex staying in Hertfordshire.

The gentlemen had greatly underestimated his fortitude if they believed they could run him out of town as though he some kind of coward.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I know everyone has been waiting a long time for this chapter. I hope you feel it was worth the wait._

_Wives tales from Chapter 7 - Standing on you head is suppose to guarantee conception and seducing your husband is supposed to guarantee a boy child. Under the full moon is my invention as many of you guessed._

Chapter 8

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth sought her husband's eyes but his stare never wavered from the box in his hand. He turned it over and over as though he sought divine intervention to answer the mystery of the contents within the box. "I know how much you yearn to know what is in there but it will have to wait until you have access to your mother's belongings."

Darcy's fingers traced the delicate inlay of rose buds on the top of the box, "My mother had this in her possession for as long as I can remember but I never saw her open it."

She watched as her husband's eyes focused on the box, "We will find the key." Elizabeth assured him in a soft voice as she took the object from his hands and placed it on the night table. "However, there is naught we can do about this tonight."

Elizabeth turned and snuggled into her husband's arms but her mind kept wandering back to Mrs. Darcy as she also wondered what was in the box.

Darcy glanced down at the woman in his arms and sighed with contentment. _His wife always knew what to say to comfort him. His wife! Even though they had a child together, he sometimes still could not believe Elizabeth was his wife._

He pressed his lips softly to her hair and pulled her even more securely into his embrace.

The next morning Darcy and Elizabeth were having breakfast alone in the dining room.

"I want you to teach me how to fence."

"What." Darcy sputtered as he struggled with the words he thought he heard.

"I want to learn how to fence." Elizabeth repeated with an arch of an eyebrow and an exaggerated sigh, "My husband has stopped listening to me, I suppose I must accept our marriage has grown stale. Married for less than a year and you no longer find me exciting."

Darcy smiled and with a wink pulled Elizabeth onto his lap, "I heard what you said but I just could not believe I heard you correctly."

As Elizabeth looked into the handsome face of her husband, emotion filled her eyes, "I need to know how to defend myself." She smiled weakly, "It has been a few weeks since you talked to Mr. Ashcombe."

All signs of teasing drained from his face, "Elizabeth," Darcy pulled her closer to his body and touched her hair softly with his lips, "I will never allow that man to get close to you again."

Elizabeth cried out, "Nevertheless, you cannot guarantee that he will not, nobody could." She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Captain Worthing informed Lydia that he has not left the county and has no intention of doing so."

Darcy felt his wife tremble violently, "Elizabeth, I will keep you safe."

"Mr. Ashcombe has made no attempt to make contact with me but I hate the fact he is still here." His wife shook her head, "Captain Worthing and Mr. Ashcombe had an argument as the gentleman would not leave. As a result, Captain Worthing moved out of Mr. Ashcombe's home and accepted an invitation to stay with Lord Farnsworth."

"Lizzy," Darcy pleaded, "Please know we will keep you safe."

The tears overflowed Elizabeth's eyes, "I will never be put in the position as I was with Mr. Wickham, where I could not defend myself against his evil intent."

"You have proved yourself quite effective against Ashcombe in the past." Darcy smiled as he withdrew his handkerchief and wiped away her tears. "I am sure he will never be the same again."

"The situation of which you refer could have easily turned the other way for me." Elizabeth spoke earnestly, "You know I speak the truth."

"Elizabeth," Darcy begged, "Please do not let such thoughts enter you head."

"I appreciate the lessons you and Cousin Richard have given me. However, I want to truly be able to defend myself against an unwanted attack so I insist upon you teaching me how to fence." Elizabeth's mouth was set in determined lines, "I will ask Cousin Richard to teach me if you do not feel adequate to the job."

"Elizabeth," Darcy sighed as he understood she was resolute in her objective, "I will teach you."

Elizabeth slid from her husband's lap with unrestrained enthusiasm, "We shall begin my lessons this morning."

"Give me an hour and I will have a piste set up in an unused section of the stables so we can practice." Darcy rose from the table.

"Thank you." Elizabeth threw her arms around his waist, "I will change into an older frock as I do not want to damage this one."

"You shall want to wear a dress which allows you a certain degree of movement." Darcy called after her.

Elizabeth joined her husband in the stables an hour later and was amazed to see what had been set up in that length of time.

Darcy stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "As you can see I have set up a piste which is the area where a fencing match takes place." He picked up a blade and handed it to her, "You may use my practice foil. For our safety I have corked the tips in case of an accident."

Elizabeth smiled as she shook her head, "This reminds me of the time I played with your stick when I was practicing billiards." Elizabeth giggled, "However, as an added bonus, my love," She quipped, "Until I practice and grow proficient, this will be one sport in which you shall be able to best me."

Darcy turned her to face him, "You are a wicked woman, my dear."

"And you must admit you love me for my wicked ways." Elizabeth countered with an arch of an eyebrow as he led her to stand atop the piste.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and with a wolfish grin spoke, "You have always been a very good stick handler. Nevertheless this a very different sport indeed as with a blade you would have to penetrate me. You, my dear, have not had the prior experience I have had with penetrating an opponent."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, "Fitzwilliam, I shall not allow you to penetrate my defences with your blade."

"My love, you underestimate me greatly, if you do not have the sense to realize, I may penetrate you with my sword anytime I want and we both would find it most pleasurable too."

The double-entrendre was not lost on Elizabeth and she retaliated with a wink, "You may impale me with your sword at anytime but not with the steel blade of your foil."

With a wicked gleam in his eye, Darcy swept his foot under Elizabeth's leg and caught her in his arms as he slowly lowered her to the piste. "I shall impale you to the hilt and it will be your pleasure as well as my own."

Elizabeth pulled her husband's head down and kissed him hard, "So this is the game we are playing."

"Oh, my dear Elizabeth, Fencing is not a game." He ran his hand up her thigh as he pulled her dress up to her waist

"That is a pity, my love, as you know how I long to play games with you."

The two married lovers were caught up in their seductive game as Darcy and Elizabeth made love leisurely on the piste.

"No, Elizabeth, for the correct En Garde stance; move your sword leg or lead leg forward about the length of your shoulders and cock you back leg to a ninety degree angle from the lead leg. One of the ways you will attack is to thrust the foil forward toward your opponent." He smiled as her movements became move natural and graceful. "That is very good. Another form of attack is the lunge, where you drive off your rear foot, bend your front leg and extend your arm in an attempt to close the distance between you and your opponent in one long stride."

Darcy showed her the lunge and Elizabeth had copied his movement when she heard her dress tear. She stood straight and pulled her dress up to examine the rip which had slit at the seam all of the way up to her knee. She attempted another lunge and was pleased by the movement the slit allowed her. "That is much better."

Darcy stood motionless as he stared at the exposed flesh of his wife's leg. Elizabeth was quick to take advantage of her husband's inattention and lunged forward until the corked tip of the foil bent against her husband's heart.

The shock on Darcy's face when she connected was apparent as Elizabeth stepped forward to claim her prize, "To the victor goes the spoils." Elizabeth quoted with a grin as she rose to her tiptoes and pressed her lips against her husband's. "I guess it will not take as long to gain proficiency as I had thought."

"I like the improvement you have made to your dress." Darcy chuckled as he took the foil from Elizabeth's hand.

"I had observed your reaction to the improvement." Elizabeth giggled.

A mischievously light filled Darcy's eyes for a moment, "There is one farther improvement I would make though." He brought up his foil and removed the cork. He sliced down the bodice of her dress creating a wedge that increased the exposed area of her creamy white breasts to her husband's lecherous view, "Now this I like a great deal." Darcy said as heard voices close to the stables and he swept his wife up into his arms and began to stride toward the house.

Elizabeth protested, "What about the rest of my lesson?"

"You are done for the day." Darcy grinned.

"I was not done for the day." Elizabeth countered, "I am sure if you are not up to my instruction that Cousin Richard would be more than happy to continue my education."

Darcy growled, "No man is allowed to impale you but me. No one!"

"I think we are talking about two different things, my love." Elizabeth sought his lips with hers as he entered Netherfield and swept up the stairs with his wife in his arms.

"I will teach you." Darcy's voice was low and husky, "But right now, there is another activity that I desire above all."

When he reached their bedchamber, Darcy's patience had reached his limit as he pulled her dress over her head and laid her on the bed. He removed his clothing as quickly as possible before joining her.

"Such impatience, my dear." Elizabeth crooned as he ran his hands along her naked form, "I would have thought your desire had been slaked earlier today."

"I had never realized until now what an erotic sport fencing could be." Darcy explored every inch of his wife's body, "Of course, I had never had such a sensual creature as my partner before today."

The two lovers wore out each other's body in a sensual dance of pleasure. They cried out in harmony as they reached the peak together.

As they later lay entangled together with sweat-sleek limbs, Darcy found his voice, "You mentioned earlier our first game of billiards together." Darcy began, "Your words reminded me how much I wanted you that day. No other woman has ever had the ability to arouse me with just a look or a word before but you had me on my knees with need for you." He wiggled his eyebrows at his wife, "I really did want you to play with my stick that day."

Elizabeth giggled, "I was so innocent. I had no idea how I strongly I affected you."

"If you had, you would have tortured and tempted me even more." Darcy said, "I know how much you like to torment me.

"I have not even begun to fight, yet." Elizabeth smiled as her eyelids closed and she fell asleep.

When she woke a little while later, Darcy was still asleep so Elizabeth threw on her dress and went to the nursery where she found Lydia holding Bennet in her arms and rocking him.

"Elizabeth," Lydia said, "I really like the improvements you have made to your dress."

"You and my husband too."

Lydia smiled, "I am serious. The slit up the side does incredible things for your leg." Lydia chewed her bottom lip, "It would very daring of me to make a slit like that on purpose."

"That is a great idea," Elizabeth agreed, "Do you think you could make me a fencing dress like this." Elizabeth smiled at Lydia's expression, "Not the bodice as that was my husband's doing but having a slit made all the difference in making my movements unencumbered."

"I like the bodice as well." Lydia said with a blush, "But I think I can make a fencing dress for you." She arched her eyebrow, "I am going to make both of us a gown like this which will include décolleté of the bodice."

"Lydia," Elizabeth protested, "Please do not do that as I would never be able to wear it."

"Yes, you will and Mr. Darcy will love it." Lydia vowed, "Yes, you and I both will wear the new style dress."


End file.
